vnicklibraryfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Первые альбомы "Битлз"
Анна Волкова ПЕРВЫЕ АЛЬБОМЫ «БИТЛЗ» Как это ни странно звучит, в прошлом году исполнилось пятьдесят лет после выхода первых двух альбомов «Битлз». Этот юбилей нигде печатно не отмечался (мне, по крайней мере, такие публикации неизвестны) и поэтому стоит посвятить статью обоим альбомам. В дальнейшем планируется отмечать пятидесятилетия согласно месяцу и году (то есть уже в этом году будут статьи про альбомы Hard Day’s Night и Beatles for Sale). Стоит немного рассказать о начальной истории группы, хотя эта история и достаточно хорошо известна. В середине 1950-х годов в Англии была очень популярна молодежная скиффл-музыка; в 1956 году в Ливерпуле возникла группа The Quarrymen (другое написание - The Quarry Men). Название ей дала Quarry Bank High School, школа, где учились юные музыканты. Лидером, солистом и гитаристом The Quarrymen стал Джон Леннон, другим гитаристом – Эрик Гриффитс. Род Дэвис играл на банджо, Билл Смит, вскоре замененный Леном Гэрри, и Найджел Уолли – на самодельных контрабасах (некоторое время на таком же контрабасе играл Айвэн Воэн), Колин Хэнтон – на ударных. Ритм-секцию дополнял Пит Шоттон, игравший на стиральной доске. Группа The Quarrymen исполняла близкие к джазу эстрадные песни, но к концу года в Ливерпуле появились американские пластинки с рок-н-роллом и ритм-энд-блюзом, после чего Леннон серьезно увлекся этой новой музыкой. 6 июля 1957 года, после выступления The Quarrymen на церковном празднике в Вултоне, происходит историческое знакомство шестнадцатилетнего Леннона с пятнадцатилетним Полом Маккартни. Вскоре группу покидает Род Дэвис. В октябре Маккартни становится ритм-гитаристом The Quarrymen. Затем уходит Пит Шоттон, и группа начинает отказываться от скиффла. В феврале 1958 года к The Quarrymen присоединяется пианист Джон Лоу. Тогда же школьный приятель Маккартни Джордж Харрисон впервые принимает участие в концерте группы, играя на гитаре при исполнении инструментальной пьесы. Однако семнадцатилетнему Леннону четырнадцатилетний Харрисон кажется слишком юным для того, чтобы стать музыкантом группы. Благодаря Маккартни Харрисон снова принимает участие в концерте The Quarrymen, играя на лидер-гитаре при исполнении еще одной инструментальной пьесы, и, после того, как 25 февраля ему исполняется пятнадцать лет, входит в состав группы. В The Quarrymen уже четыре гитариста, и летом Эрик Гриффитс покидает группу. Найджел Уолли теряет на автобусной остановке свой самодельный контрабас из чайной коробки, и Леннон предлагает ему стать менеджером. Уолли действительно становится первым менеджером будущих «Битлз», а затем – профессиональным игроком в гольф. В августе 1958 года заболевает туберкулезным менингитом второй контрабасист Лен Гэрри (впоследствии он выздоровел и с 1997-го играет в The Original Quarrymen). В конце 1958 года Леннон, Маккартни, Харрисон, Лоу и Хэнтон записывают на платной студии «звуковое письмо» - фактически сингл, в который вошли кавер-версия песни Бадди Холли That’ll Be The Day, а также песня In Spite of All the Danger, написанная Маккартни под влиянием Элвиса Пресли (Харрисон, которому принадлежит гитарное соло, указан соавтором). Затем пианист Джон Лоу и барабанщик Колин Хэнтон покинули группу. Поскольку музыкантов ничто уже не связывало с Quarry Bank High School (из оставшихся там вообще учился только Леннон), они решили изменить название. Пробовались разные варианты (Moondogs, Johnny and the Moondogs, Long John and Silver Beetles, Johnny and Silver Beetles), пока не остановились на названии Silver Beetles. Постоянно менялись и барабанщики (Том Мур, Кен Вуд, Джонни Хатч). В августе-октябре 1959-го Леннон, Маккартни и Харрисон выступали вместе с бывшим товарищем Харрисона по квартету Леса Стюарта, гитаристом Кеном Брауном и вообще без барабанщика. В январе 1960 года к группе присоединился Стюарт Сатклифф, учившийся вместе с Ленноном в Ливерпульском Региональном Колледже Искусств. По совету Леннона он, продав одну из своих картин, купил себе бас-гитару и научился на ней играть, став теперь басистом. Сатклифф предложил название The Beatlas, но склонный к игре слов Леннон переделал его в The Beatles, обыграв созвучие слов «бит» (beat) и «жук» (beet). В марте того же года импрессарио Ларри Парнс предложил группе аккомпанировать певцу Джонни Джентлу во время его гастролей по Шотландии. С этого началась профессиональная деятельность. Менеджер «Битлз» Аллан Уильямс, сменивший Найджела Уолли, готовил в августе поездку группы в Гамбург. Поскольку барабанщик опять отсутствовал, он предложил это место Питу Бесту. В Гамбург тогда ехала не «ливерпульская четверка», а «ливерпульская пятерка». Выступление, проходившее с августа по декабрь, завершилось концертами в одном из самых лучших бит-клубов Top Ten (правда, без Харрисона – семнадцатилетний музыкант был выслан из ФРГ как несовершеннолетний). Еще до его изгнания на студии Acoustic была записана кавер-версия песни Fever. На ударных сыграл Ринго Старр (группа Rory Storm and The Hurricanes, где он выступал, тоже была в Гамбурге). Двадцатилетний Стюарт Сатклифф, познакомившийся с двадцатидвухлетней художницей и фотографом Астрид Кирчхерр, остался с ней до конца февраля, но участвовал в первом концерте «Битлз» в легендарном ливерпульском клубе Cavern 21 марта 1961 года. В апреле группа снова поехала в Гамбург (и сразу же в Top Ten). Музыкантами заинтересовался их земляк, давно обосновавшийся в ФРГ певец Тони Шеридан, который хотел, чтобы «Битлз» аккомпанировали ему при записи новой пластинки. Однако продюсеру Берту Кемпферту название группы показалось непонятным (а, значит, некоммерческим), и на пластинке было указано другое – The Beat Brothers. «Битлз» участвовали в записи шести из десяти спетых им песен, а две записали без его участия. Играли Леннон, Маккартни, Харрисон и Бест, но не играл Сатклифф, решивший покинуть группу, остаться в Гамбурге с Астрид Кирчхерр и учиться в местной Школе Искусства у Эдуардо Паолоцци, которого называли одним из отцов поп-арта. На бас-гитаре стал играть Маккартни. thumb|left|335 px В Германии был выпущен сингл с песней Чарльза Пратта My Bonnie. Дальнейшее известно: большой интерес ливерпульской молодежи к синглу своей группы (пусть она на этом сингле только аккомпанировала), желание владельца музыкального магазина Брайана Эпстейна сходить на концерт группы, чьим синглом так интересуются, но о которой он вообще не слышал, его впечатление и подписание договора о менеджменте. Трудно сказать, как бы сложилась дальнейшая судьба «Битлз», если бы не Эпстейн. Музыканты уже зарабатывали концертами вполне достаточно, чтобы не искать другой работы. Но никаких попыток к пробиванию своих песен они не делали; включение композиции Леннона и Харрисона Cry for a Shadow в альбом Tony Sheridan & The Beat Brothers – это не более, чем случайная удача. Эпстейн же действовал очень активно. Уже в январе 1962 года были сделаны демозаписи на лондонской фирме Decca. Они состояли в основном из кавер-версий; только три песни, не вошедшие потом в альбомы «Битлз», принадлежали Леннону и Маккартни. Но обсуждения, доходившие даже до предложения сделать Харрисона солистом группы, закончились отказом и знаменитым объяснением этого отказа: «Время гитарных групп прошло, мистер Эпстейн». Возвратили и демозаписи, которые Брайан Эпстейн мог теперь предложить другой, более разумной фирме. Он получил еще три отказа, но 8 марта продюсер EMI и Parlophone Джордж Мартин подписывает контракт с «Битлз». Приехав в апреле в Гамбург, музыканты были встречены в аэропорту Астрид Кирчхерр, которая рассказала, что Стюарт Сатклифф умер за день до этого от кровоизлияния в мозг. Он не дожил до двадцати двух лет. После первой пробной записи в студии EMI на Эбби-роуд 6 июня, Джордж Мартин сказал Эпстейну о плохой игре Беста и предложил заменить того на сессионного барабанщика. В середине августа Бест был заменен на Ринго Старра – музыканта, которого битлы хорошо знали и с которым один раз даже вместе записывались. Между тем, Джордж Мартин ответил Моне, матери Беста, которая позвонила продюсеру: «Я никогда не намекал, что Пит Бест должен уйти. Все, что я сказал, касалось моих намерений при первой записи «Битлз» скорее всего заменить его на сессионного музыканта. Я никогда не думал, что Брайан Эпстейн уволит его… Я удивился, когда узнал, что они выгнали Пита. Барабаны важны мне для записи, но они не имеют значения во всем остальном. Фаны не придают особого значения количеству ударов». Брайан Эпстейн вспоминал: «Я просил, чтобы «Битлз» остались той же группой, какой были». Но музыканты опасались, что отказ заменить Беста может привести к разрыву контракта. Впоследствии Маккартни ответил известному нашему рок-музыканту, приехавшему в Ливерпуль, на вопрос о том, почему был заменен Пит Бест, что тот не вписывался в атмосферу группы (где играл два года и четыре дня). Многие высказывания сэра Пола показывают его частичную амнезию, причем – это поразительно - касающуюся лет, предшествующих его предполагаемой гибели. Примеры тому еще будут в данной статье. PLEASE, PLEASE ME Дата релиза – 22 марта 1963 года (Англия), 22 июля 1963 года (США). Продюсер – Джордж Мартин. Звукорежиссер – Норман Смит. Сторона А 1. I Saw Her Standing There. Хотя все свои песни времен «Битлз», начиная с первого альбома, Леннон и Маккартни подписывали вместе, лишь меньшая часть их была действительно написана совместно и (что естественно) со временем количество совместных песен уменьшалось. Песня I Saw Her Standing There (первоначальное название – Seventeen) была написана Полом Маккартни в его доме на Фортлин-роуд в сентябре 1962 года (по его словам, вместе с Ленноном, хотя и на основе своей собственной идеи). Маккартни вспоминал, что сочинил первый куплет, который задал общую тональность, но все-таки назвал песню совместной. Он также говорил (уже после смерти Леннона): «Джону нравились некоторые мои строки и не нравились другие. Ему нравилась бо’льшая часть того, что я делал, но иногда попадались такие, как ‘She was just seventeen, she’d never been a beauty queen’ («Ей было только семнадцать, она никогда не будет королевой красоты»). Когда я показал это Джону, он захохотал и спросил: «Эта твоя строчка – шутка, да?» Джон добавил: «Королевой красоты? Угу»… мы задали себе вопрос, что же здесь должно быть. Мы пришли к ‘You know what I mean’ («Вы знаете, что я имею в виду»). Это было хорошо, потому что вы не знали, что я имею в виду». На самом деле смысл этой строки достаточно понятен. Мне, конечно, неизвестны законы Великобритании (тем более, те, которые действовали в 1962 году), но вряд ли кого-либо могли наказать за близкие отношения с семнадцатилетней девушкой. Об этом в песне, к тому же, ничего не говорится, это обычная, без каких-либо намеков песня про любовь. Но именно акцентирование несовершеннолетия героини (характерное по стилю как раз для Леннона, а не для Маккартни) придает песне особый колорит. Между тем, Маккартни даже не указал, кем именно была сочинена строка. Леннон же говорил, что I Saw Her Standing There это обычная хорошая работа Пола, которому он помог парой строк. Я бы обратила особое внимание, что в песне солирует только Маккартни (сравните это с другими песнями альбома, написанными совместно). Скорее всего, Маккартни спел песню Леннону в своем доме, а тот предложил ему заменить пару строк (включая She’d never been a beauty queen на You know what I mean). Известно, что стихи записаны Маккартни в своей учебной тетради (он тогда учился в Ливерпульском Институте). Сохранилась запись немного замедленного исполнения песни в клубе Cavern (конец 1962 года). Леннон играл там не на ритм-гитаре, а на губной гармонике – во вступлении и между спетыми Маккартни строчками. В этой записи слышно, как Леннон и Маккартни смеются при втором повторе фрагмента “We will danced all night / And I held her tight / And I held her hand in mine”. Окончательная, открывающая альбом запись была сделана Норманом Смитом 11 февраля 1963 года (когда и были записаны большинство песен альбома Please Please Me – 10 из 14; эта сессия продолжалась 13 часов). Утром музыканты сделали девять дублей, из которых только в трех песня была исполнена целиком. Один из них был признан лучшим, а в полдень было записано хлопанье в ладоши. 13 января 1964 года песня I Saw Her Standing There была помещена фирмой Capital Records на сторону В первого американского сингла «Битлз» (на стороне А была песня I Want to Hold Your Hand). Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара, хлопанье ладонями. Джон Леннон, ритм-гитара, бэк-вокал, хлопанье ладонями. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, хлопанье ладонями. Ринго Старр, ударные, хлопанье ладонями. thumb|left|335 px 2. Misery. Совместная песня Леннона и Маккартни, написанная в конце января 1963 года, во время выступления «на разогреве» у певицы Хелен Шапиро (уже в конце того же года «Битлз» были самыми популярными в Англии, а еще через год – во всем мире). Ее начали сочинять за кулисами Королевского Дворца в Сток-он-Тренте 26 января, перед концертом. Леннон сказал, что «это была больше песня Джона, чем песня Пола, но написана она совместно». Стоит отметить, что, хотя песня исполняется дуэтом, некоторые фрагменты Леннон спел отдельно. Песня Misery была предложена Хелен Шапиро, собиравшейся выпускать новый альбом (это предлагало изменение текста; скорее всего «Ты такой парень» вместо «Я такой парень» и т. д.). Но главное решение принимал менеджер певицы по репертуару Норри Парамор, посчитавшей песню неподходящей. Misery впоследствии записал Кенни Линч, ставший первым, кто выпустил кавер-версию песни «Битлз» (хотя и не попал с ней в чарты). «Битлз» записали песню 11 февраля. 20 февраля была добавлена партия фортепиано, сыгранная Джорджем Мартином. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара. Ринго Старр, ударные. В записи принимал участие Джордж Мартин, фортепиано. thumb|left|335 px 3. Anna (Go to Him). Кавер-версия песни американского автора-исполнителя Артура Александера, называвшейся в оригинале просто Anna. Песня была записана Александером в 1962 году, заняла 68 место в поп-чартах и 10 место в ритм-энд-блюзовых чартах. Американский музыкальный критик Ричи Антербергер, родившийся в год оригинальной записи, назвал песню Anna «одной из самых великих ранних соул-баллад, даже несмотря на то, что это песня среднего темпа, а не медленная баллада». Леннону настолько понравилась песня Артура Александера, что он сначала включил ее в репертуар «Битлз», а затем спел во время записи, которую группа сделала 11 февраля 1963 года (после третьего дубля). Очень эмоциональный вокал Леннона достигал своего пика на словах “All of my life I’ve been searching for a girl, to love me like I love her…” («Всю мою жизнь я ищу девушку, чтобы та любила меня так же, как я люблю ее…»). Харрисон играл на лидер-гитаре те же музыкальные фразы, которые во время оригинальной записи играл на фортепиано Флойд Крамер. 25 февраля звукорежиссер Норман Смит сделал ремикс. Джон Леннон, вокал, акустическая ритм-гитара. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, гармонический вокал. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, гармонический вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. Гармоническим вокалом является пение (обычно вдвоем) тех фрагментов, которые не поет основной солист. Это не подпевка (бэк-вокал). Введение гармонического вокала в музыку связано именно с «Битлз» (так называемые «битловские распевки»). thumb|left|335 px 4. Chains. Кавер-версия песни Кэрол Кинг на стихи ее мужа Герри Гоффина, впервые записанной (но не изданной) группой The Everly Brothers. В 1962 году песню записало американское женское трио The Cookies (17 место в поп-чартах и 7 место в ритм-энд-блюзовых чартах журнала Billboard). Не получившая большого коммерческого успеха песня исполнялась разными ливерпульскими группами (в том числе «Битлз»). «Битлз» записали Chains 11 февраля 1963 года (из четырех дублей лучшим был признан первый). Припев исполнялся втроем Харрисоном, Ленноном и Маккартни, но слышнее здесь голос Харрисона как наиболее высокий. Куплеты Харрисон пел один. Джордж Харрисон, вокал, лидер-гитара. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара, губная гармоника. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара. Ринго Старр, ударные. thumb|left|335 px 5. Boys. Кавер-версия песни Лютера Диксона и Уэса Фаррела, записанной американской женской группой The Shirelles на стороне B их сингла, вышедшего в ноябре 1960 года. Песня исполнялась «Битлз» с 1961 года (вначале Питом Бестом, который в 1965-м выпустил свою версию). Ринго Старр пел эту песню в Rory Storm and The Hurricanes (иногда вместе с Силой Блэк, причем из одного микрофона). Написанная для женской группы песня вполне нормально звучала и в мужском исполнении; этому способствовали замены he на she в первом куплете и “My boy says when he kiss my lips / Gets a thrill through his fingertips” на “My girl says when I kiss her lips / Gets a thrill through her fingertips”. Ринго Старр всегда исполнял на концертах группы хотя бы одну песню, и Boys оставалась «песней барабанщика» до 1964 года. Студийная запись была сделана 11 февраля 1963 года. Ринго Старр, вокал, ударные. Джон Леннон, ритм-гитара, гармонический вокал. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, гармонический вокал. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, гармонический вокал. thumb|left|335 px 6. Ask Me Why. Песня написана Джоном Ленноном весной 1962 года. Мягко говоря, странно звучат слова Маккартни, опять-таки сказанные после смерти Леннона: «Это была оригинальная идея Джона, мы оба сели и написали песню вместе… Это по большей части была вещь Джона». Стоит обратить внимание на то, что солирует в песне Леннон (так же, как в I Saw Her Standing There солирует Маккартни). Открывающий Ask Me Why гитарный мотив заимствован из песни What’s So Good About Goodbye (1961) Смоки Робинсона и The Miracle, да и вообще Ask Me Why сделана в их стиле (влияние Smokey Robinson and The Miracle оказывали как раз на Леннона). 6 июня 1962 года, при первом появлении «Битлз» в студии на Эбби-роуд было записано неизвестное количество дублей песни (позже эти записи были стерты). Следующий раз песня записывалась Норманом Смитом 26 ноября. В тот же день прослушивалась песня Маккартни A Tip of My Tongue; Джордж Мартин считал, что ее надо подработать, и эта песня была в итоге отдана для записи Томми Куикли. Ask Me Why попала на сторону B второго сингла «Битлз». Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, бэк-вокал. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, бэк-вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. thumb|left|335 px 7. Please Please Me. Песня написана Джоном Ленноном. Как он говорил: «Please Please Me – полностью моя песня. Это была моя попытка написать песню Роя Орбисона, поверите ли в это? Я написал ее в своей спальне на Менлав-авеню, в доме, где жил вместе с тетей… Я помню этот день и розовое покрывало на моей кровати; я слушал Only the Lonely Роя Орбисона или что-то еще. Оттуда все и пришло. И также меня всегда интриговали слова в песне Бинга Кросби – “Please lend a little ear to my pleas”. Двойное повторение слова please». (Песня Please Бинга Кросби была написана еще в 1930-е годы и не содержала в себе того сексуального намека, который был в песне Леннона – «Пожалуйста, доставь мне удовольствие»). Please Please Me была сыграна в студии 4 сентября 1962 года (когда туда впервые приехал Ринго Старр). Джордж Мартин сразу заметил, что это было «как номер Роя Орбисона, очень медленный, блюзовый вокал». При записи 26 ноября он уговорил музыкантов увеличить темп. Было сделано 18 дублей, а также записано наложение Ленноном губной гармоники. Песня вышла на стороне A второго сингла «Битлз». Сингл был выпущен 11 января, и 16 февраля занял первое место в британских чартах. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара, губная гармоника. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, гармонический вокал, бэк-вокал. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, гармонический вокал, бэк-вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. thumb|left|335 px Сторона В. 1. Love Me Do. Вещь, которая была иронически названа Полом Маккартни «самой философской из наших песен», написана им и Ленноном еще в 1958 году. Леннон вспоминал в 1972-м: «Пол сделал основную структуру, когда ему было 16 или даже меньше. Я, по-моему, что-то сделал в середине». Это явно касалось того фрагмента, который начинается с “Someone to love”. В интервью, данном незадолго до смерти, Леннон сказал: «Это песня Пола. Он написал ее, когда был подростком. Дайте мне подумать. Я мог помочь с серединой, но я не могу поклясться в этом». Это нормальные воспоминания человека, для которого песня Love Me Do не могла иметь большого значения. Маккартни в своих воспоминаниях после смерти Леннона опять пускается в противоречия : «Love Me Do написана полностью совместно», но тут же – «Это могла быть моя оригинальная идея, некоторые действительно у меня были в 1950-е, и это, по-моему, одна из них». Такое впечатление, что Леннон помнил о творчестве Маккартни больше, чем сам Маккартни. (Воспоминания последнего приведены в книге Барри Майлса, вышедшей в 1997 году; Маккартни было пятьдесят пять). Первая запись на студии EMI была сделана 6 июня 1962 года – на ударных играл Пит Бест. 4 сентября сделали вторую запись. Уже задумывался первый сингл «Битлз», и Джорджу Мартину хотелось поставить на сторону A кавер-версию How Do You Do It? – песни, написанной Митчем Мюрреем для Адама Фейса. Кавер-версия была тогда записана и вошла много позже в первый диск «Антологии». Хотя Ринго Старр играл на ударных при записи Love Me Do, в третьей записи 11 сентября участвовал сессионный барабанщик Энди Уайт (а Ринго Старр сыграл на тамбурине). В отсутствие Джорджа Мартина процессом руководил Рон Ричардс, ставший потом сопродюсером первого сингла. О том, что Джордж Мартин еще 4 сентября предложил кому-нибудь сыграть на губной гармонике (что сделал умевший на ней играть Леннон), стало известно, разумеется, по воспоминаниям Маккартни. Однако Леннон играл на губной гармонике при самой первой записи песни (эта запись тоже вошла в первый диск «Антологии»). Он взял этот прием оживления тяжеловатого ритма из хита Брюса Ченнела Hey Baby и не один раз применял потом. Песня Love Me Do вышла на стороне А дебютного сингла, который занял лишь 17 место в британских чартах, а продавался в основном в Ливерпуле и его окрестностях. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара. Джон Леннон, вокал, губная гармоника. Джордж Харрисон, акустическая ритм-гитара. Ринго Старр, тамбурин. В записи принимал участие Энди Уайт, ударные. thumb|left|335 px 2. P. S. I Love You. Песня была написана Полом Маккартни во время второй поездки «Битлз» в Гамбург (1961), и представляет собой своеобразное письмо его тогдашней подруге Дот Рон. По словам Леннона, Маккартни «пытался написать песню, похожую на Soldier Boy у The Shirelles». P. S. I Love You была впервые записана 6 июня 1962 года. Как и в случае с песней Love Me Do, впервые записанной тогда же, эти записи стерты, и количество дублей неизвестно. 11 сентября было сделано 10 дублей. P. S. I Love You вышла на стороне В дебютного сингла. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара. Джон Леннон, акустическая ритм-гитара, бэк-вокал. Джордж Харрисон, акустическая гитара, бэк-вокал. Ринго Старр, маракас. В записи принимал участие Энди Уайт, ударные. thumb|left|335 px 3. Baby, It’s You. Кавер-версия еще одной песни The Shirelles, которую написал Бёрт Бачарач на стихи Мэка Дэвида и Барни Уильямса (псевдоним соавтора Boys Лютера Диксона). «Битлз» исполняли песню на концертах с 1961-го по 1963 год. Студийная запись была сделана 11 февраля. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, гармонический вокал. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, гармонический вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. В записи принимал участие Джордж Мартин, челеста. thumb|left|335 px 4. Do You Want to Know a Secret? Песня была написана Джоном Ленноном, которого вдохновила на это песня Wishing Well из мультфильма Уолта Диснея «Белоснежка и семь гномов» (1937). Оттуда взяты некоторые слова: “Want to know a secret? Promise not to tell.” Wishing Well пела (на любительском уровне) мама Леннона Джулия. Леннон вспоминал: «У меня в голове был стиль этой вещи, я написал ее и сразу же предложил Джорджу спеть. Я подумал, что это хороший номер для него, потому что там только три ноты, а он не был лучшим певцом мира. Потом он сильно усовершенствовался, но в те дни его певческие способности были плохими, потому что (во-первых) у него не имелось благоприятной возможности, а (во-вторых) он больше концентрировался на гитаре». Харрисон же сказал: «Do You Want to Know a Secret? была «моей песней» на альбоме. Мне не нравится мой вокал там. Я не знал, как нужно петь; никто не говорил мне, как это делать». Do You Want to Know a Secret? была четвертой песней из записанных 11 февраля 1963 года (шесть дублей и два наложения). На следующий год, 23 марта, она попала на сторону А сингла, выпущенного американской фирмой Vee-Jay и заняла второе место в чартах журнала Billboard, уступив лишь другой песне «Битлз» (Can’t Buy Me Love). Джордж Харрисон, вокал, лидер-гитара. Джон Леннон, ритм-гитара, гармонический вокал. Джордж Харрисон, бас-гитара, гармонический вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные, перкашн. 26 апреля 1963 года кавер-версия Do You Want to Know a Secret? была записана Билли Джей Крамером и его группой The Dakotas (их менеджером тоже был Брайан Эпстейн). Эта кавер-версия вышла на стороне А сингла и заняла первое место в британских чартах. thumb|left|335 px 5. A Taste of Honey. Кавер-версия песни из репертуара Ленни Уэлча, написанной Бобби Скоттом и Риком Марлоу. Песня прозвучала в фильме по пьесе Шилы Делани такого же названия, вышла на сингле в сентябре 1962 года и получила премию Grammy. Тогда же (по инициативе Маккартни) она стала исполняться «Битлз» на концертах (с некоторыми изменениями в тексте – “Tasting much sweeter then wine” вместо “A taste much sweeter then wine”, “The taste” вместо “A taste” при третьем повторе куплета). Леннон не был о песне высокого мнения и называл ее A Waste of Money («Трата денег»). Студийная запись была сделана 11 февраля (6 дублей). Норман Смит также сделал двойное наложение голоса Маккартни (единственный подобный случай на альбоме Please Please Me). Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара. Джон Леннон, ритм-гитара. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара. Ринго Старр, ударные. thumb|left|335 px 6. There’s a Place. Совместная песня Леннона и Маккартни. Название было, возможно, вдохновлено знаменитым мюзиклом Леонарда Бернстайна и Стефена Сондхейма «Вестсайдская история», где в песне Somewhere есть строка “There’s a place for us”. По словам Леннона, это была попытка написать черную вещь в духе Motown. В написании стихов главную роль явно сыграл Леннон. Тема ухода в себя была нетипична для ранних «Битлз»; Джон Робинсон отметил, что «никто, даже Боб Дилан, не писал таких песен в 1963 году». Это не совсем точно, если вспомнить In My Room, песню Beach Boys, но «Битлз» опередили американскую группу на несколько месяцев. Леннон говорил, что строка “In my mind there’s no sorrow” отражала то, что было у него в голове. Маккартни вспоминал о написании песни (упирая на смысл) с постоянным повторением слова «мы», но на все эти воспоминания «человека ниоткуда», видимо, просто не нужно обращать внимание. Как и Misery, песня исполнялась дуэтом, но некоторые фрагменты Леннон пел один. С There’s a Place (и с I Saw Her Standing There) начались записи 11 февраля 1963 года. Было сделано 10 дублей. После 14-30 Леннон трижды записывал партию губной гармоники. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара, губная гармоника. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, бэк-вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. thumb|left|335 px 7. Twist and Shout. Кавер-версия песни Фила Медли и Берта Рассела, впервые записанной в 1961 году вокальной группой Top Notes (другое написание – Topnotes), но более известной в записи The Isley Brothers, сделанной на следующий год. Тогда же она вошла в репертуар «Битлз». Студийная запись была сделана 11 февраля 1963 года. Как вспоминал Джордж Мартин, «мы сделали два дубля, после чего Джон вообще потерял голос». Однако запись подошла для альбома. Леннон вспоминал: «Я не мог петь эту чертову вещь, я только кричал». Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, гармонический вокал. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, гармонический вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. thumb|left|335 px Продолжение следует «Музыка разных направлений», № 3, 2014. См. Первые альбомы "Битлз" (часть 2) См. также Версия о смерти Пола Маккартни Категория:Музыка Категория:Публицистика